


Peppermint Kiss

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Christmas Drabbles (SFW) [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, French kissing (kind of), Girlfriend/Boyfriend, Peppermint Kiss, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Teasing Amamiya Ren comes with consequences, and rewards, incubus!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Old Christmas Day.The day when the holiday season, Christmas, was officially over.But even with this piece of knowledge on his mind…It seemed you still wanted to vex him the best way you could.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Series: Christmas Drabbles (SFW) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Peppermint Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).



> It seems that I’m in the mood for Ren this evening, particularly incubus!Ren.
> 
> I am sorry (not really), but there’s Akira being sweet, and that’s fine; I love him being a considerate dork. But…
> 
> There is also _Ren_ being a sweetheart.
> 
> And I love that.

_Crunch_.

“Stop it.”

That was what your boyfriend of two years, Ren Amamiya, said, looking up from the book he was reading.

The white, red, and green-striped candy cane was crunched between your teeth, your eyes meeting the glasses-framed stare of your significant other.

You smirked as Ren tilted his head to the side, glasses glinting underneath the living room’s light as a barely-there frown touched his lips.

“Stop what, dear~?”

 _Crunch_.

“That.”

The familiar taste of peppermint lingered on your tongue, red and green melding together and besmirching the white candy cane as it was rolled across your tongue, clattering against your teeth as you smiled.

“You mean stop doing this?”

The telltale _crunch_ as the candy cane was bitten into resulted in a stare from your boyfriend, narrowing his eyes as your toothy smirk twitched, quirking at the corners as it threatened to widen.

The frizzy-haired demon breathed a sigh, shaking his head.

Ever since you had decided that today was as good a day as any to put away the Christmas decorations, the tree included, he had to put up with the crinkling of plastic wrapping, and the painfully familiar noise as the colourful peppermint-flavoured candy stick was bitten into.

He quietly cursed himself for doing as you asked him to at the beginning of December.

Ren Amamiya was cursing himself for caving in to your request of purchasing two boxes of candy canes.

It hadn’t taken you long to work your way through half of one of the two boxes as you both took down and put away the decorations.

At first you ignored Ren’s subtle glances aimed squarely at you, staring at you out the corner of his eye.

At first you disregarded the way his brows twitched, onyx irises flashing with signs of irritation as you finished crunching your way through one candy cane, and quickly working your way through another.

Unfortunately, there came a point in time where you no longer ignored Ren’s quiet annoyance bubbling to the surface.

There came a point in time where you looked forward to your boyfriend’s reactions.

There came a point in time where you knowingly—and _willingly—_ antagonized Ren.

You watched him in your peripheral vision, quietly observing—and delighting—in each of his reactions.

 _Crunch_.

A brow twitched.

 _Crunch_.

A lukewarm stare—a stare that was almost a glare, _almost_ —was pointed your way.

 _Crunch_.

The crisp noise as a page was turned, pausing to toss you a stare that was cold enough to frost the windows of the two-storey house you both called “home”. For all you knew, Ren’s chilly askance could start a full-blown ice age with little effort, if any trouble whatsoever.

_Crunch—_

The fourth crunch was what broke the dam and resulted in a tsunami of water rushing to greet you with arms wide open, as it were. The dam being Ren’s resistance to your nonchalant teasing, and the water being Ren’s patience as it snapped.

A quiet growl was all the forewarning you received. The thick novel Ren was reading hit the rug covering the floor around the couch with a dull thump; the couch’s springs wailed as they were relieved of Ren’s weight. Hands pushed you to the armrest; arms caged you in; black-framed glasses glint as obsidian eyes flashed marigold.

“Something wrong, RenRen~?” you said, cooing your boyfriend’s nickname.

“As a matter of fact: _yes_. There is _something_ wrong.”

He was practically _hissing_ the words, heat fanning your face as Ren leaned in.

“And what’s bugging you? Can’t take my form of teasing?”

Feeling cattish, you stuck out your tongue. A small piece of what remained of your candy cane was there, reduced to a small and sticky ball of red, green, and white.

But it was what happened in the seconds following that caught _you_ off-guard.

It was Ren’s lips pressing to yours.

The kiss was so sudden that your jaw fell open in surprise. Ren took that window of opportunity to slip his tongue past your lips, the moist organ scooping up the small saccharine ball of peppermint candy. He pulled back, strings of saliva connecting your lips to his mouth.

“…Maybe not, but…”

A chill shot down your spine, hitting your tailbone before it wormed back up to your nape, possessing your shoulders with a shiver. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, not if the familiar hint of embarrassing heat shading your cheeks with a rosy hue was anything to go by.

“…It appears you can’t handle _my_ teasing either, sweetheart.”

Ren stuck his tongue out and for a moment, you thought he was letting his inner child shine through—but when you looked, _actually_ looked, you narrowed your eyes.

There, on the tip of his tongue, was the same rolled ball that had once been the rest of your candy cane; the red, green and white colours mixing, intertwining was obvious to spot to your critical-eyed leer.

“Maybe, maybe not,” you said, making sure to lace your voice with a low, teasing croon. “But…”

Ren’s eyes flashed marigold, watching as you edged yourself closer to him and you, in due kindness, watched as his mouth was closed. The small sphere of peppermint-flavoured candy was seen for a moment and then, not seen the next.

“Perhaps I don’t mind egging you on?”

Ren smirked; his lukewarm onyx irises were slowly, oh so slowly engulfed by a hue of molten gold.

“Is that so…? Then…”

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to your lips. His mouth was a bit sticky from the round ball that no doubt was still on the tip of his tongue, literally. You took in a breath, inhaling the vague but brisk hint of peppermint lingering on his breath as he exhaled, chuckling in your face.

“I won’t mind responding to your challenges.”


End file.
